Sō Inuoka
|Inuoka Sō}} is a first-year student from Nekoma High. He was initially one of the team's middle blockers. Later, he switches to a wing spiker after his position as a regular player was taken by Lev. Appearance Inuoka has a rather large build for a first-year and is amongst the tallest players on Nekoma's team. Hinata dubs him lanky in their first match together before knowing his name. He has spiked upwards brown hair and identical brown eyes. In the manga, his appearance the same, with exceptions for his hair being blonde and his eyes being amber. Personality Inuoka has a very bright, bouncy personality that is similar to Hinata's. It has been mentioned by Coach Naoi and Kenma that he isn't very smart. Although he is very serious when playing volleyball, he is also really passionate about his position as a middle blocker. Inuoka almost always gives off a very positive and happy vibe when he is around. He is also shown to be very caring and encouraging towards his teammates. Background Not much is known about Inuoka's background. Plot In the practice match against Karasuno, Inuoka is chosen to follow Hinata to block his spikes since he was the best fit for it. After getting used to Hinata's spikes, Inuoka is able to completely block them. Statistics As stated by Kenma, Inuoka is the most agile on the team. However, once Lev comes in, his overall skill isn't enough to retain his spot as a regular. Like the rest of his team, he is flexible and really good at receiving. Jumping Reach: 333 cm Relationships Yūki Shibayama He's shown to hang out with Shibayama often. Shōyō Hinata Hinata and Inuoka first meet at the practice match between Nekoma and Karasuno. Though Inuoka noticed Hinata's short height, he did not underestimate him and, like the rest of his team, was taken by surprise by Hinata's quick attack. After the Nekoma and Karasuno match, Inuoka and Hinata began to compliment each other's talents, using mostly their own language of gibberish and excitedly jumping up and down. Later, Hinata remarks that his spikes were blocked because "Inuoka is too awesome!" Lev Haiba The two seem to have a slight rivalry, with Inuoka stating that Lev has been blessed with too much (in terms of height) and that he won't lose to the latter as Lev is the reason Inuoka is no longer a Nekoma regular. In the OVA, Inuoka is shown to be supportive of Lev in his goals of becoming Nekoma's ace. Trivia *His favorite food is fried chicken and rice. *His current concern is, "I'll eat and eat but still feel hungry!" * His birthday is Japan's Dog Day. It can also be noted that "Inu" can mean dog in Japanese. * His star sign is Scorpio. * Inuoka was the first to stop Hinata's quick attack. * In Haikyuu's first popularity poll, Inuoka placed 32nd with 360 votes. In the second, he dropped to 38th with 621 votes. *'Nomenclature': **Sō (走) - Run **Inuoka (犬岡) - Dog Hill Quotes * "I'm also going to work harder so that I can become a regular, too!" (Haikyū!! OVA) References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Nekoma High Volleyball Club Category:Middle Blockers Category:Wing Spikers Category:1st Year